Risques professionnel
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Sasuke se acercó a ver a la nueva víctima, y con el filo del revólver ladeó su rostro para inspeccionarla —¿La asesino?— preguntó sin pena, observando detenidamente el extraño tono rosáceo de su cabello. —No, la cuidas. Y si no pagan, sí, puedes matarla.


Editado el 03/11/2011.

* * *

_Disclaimer Applied._

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, Out of Character, violencia.

**Nota:** ¿Qué tal, pequeñas? Mucho tiempo sin leernos. Ojalá todas y cada una de ustedes esté muy bien y que se hayan pasado un muy lindo _Hallowen_ así como día de muertos. Como verán estoy editando el fic. Pero creo que elegí un mal momento, pues al parecer Fan fiction nada fallando. En fin. Fue el primero que escribí; de eso ya hace dos años. Así que tiene muchas faltas ortográficas, frases incongruentes y demás errores que en su momento no percibí. Quienes ya lo leyeron se darán cuenta que también modifiqué un poquito la trama, espero que no cause molestias. Como siempre, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, así como la paciencia que me han tenido. Yo sé que me tardo milenios en actualizar.

Espero disfruten la lectura. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

○**Metus**○

* * *

"_Lo trágico suele surgir a partir de la acumulación de lo insignificante"_

–Anónimo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**E**ra sábado; uno de los primeros días de noviembre así como del invierno. Los árboles no albergaban ya ni una sola hoja, y las pocas que quedaron en el suelo eran sepultadas poco a poco bajo los copos de nieve. Esa mañana el aire en Osaka, Japón se sentía especialmente frío. Sakura restregó una mano contra la otra mientras exhalaba en el pequeño hueco entre sus palmas intentando desvanecer un poco el entumecimiento en sus agarrotados dedos. Llevaba esperando dentro de un pequeño café casi más de hora y media. Y entre la impaciencia y el enfado ya había pedido una segunda ronda de bollos con canela, los cuáles seguramente le costarían esas cinco libras que tanto le habían costado bajar.

Miró por sexta vez su reloj de pulsera y se decidió a llamarlo, ¡No era posible que su prometido la dejara plantada!

Sacó su pequeño teléfono celular, y mientras escribía un mensaje de texto le entró una llamada de un número privado ¡Cómo odiaba eso! Aún siendo su móvil un modelo antiguo se le dificultaba hallar todas sus funciones y muchas veces colgaba sin querer por intentar guardar el mensaje que estaba escribiendo, como en este caso. Con un suspiro entre vergüenza y enfado volvió a marcar.

—¿Naruto?— preguntó con algo de irritación esperando a que le respondieran del otro lado —¿Dónde demonios se supone que estás? Llevo esperándote desde las siete de la mañana… ¡Claro que me molesta que no hayas llegado! ¿Por qué no me avistaste antes? Me tenias muy preocupada —dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa e hizo una seña al camarero antes de salir del establecimiento mientras escuchaba pacientemente la explicación del rubio—Ya no importa pero, deberías de revisar mejor tu agenda —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró suavemente— Como sea, te dejo, voy media hora tarde a la cita. Nos vemos en la noche… yo también te amo.

Si, estaba enojada. Pero escuchar la desesperada e inocente voz de Naruto le sacaba automáticamente una sonrisa. Sabía lo despistado que era y con tantas nuevas responsabilidades que tenía en la compañía ella aceptaba quedar en segundo plano, por ahora. No quería darle más problemas de los que ya tenía. Además, tal vez era mejor si ella sola escogía los preparativos para su boda. No le agradaría ni a ella ni a los invitados ver los chillantes colores que tanto le gustaban al chico en lo manteles.

Subió a su brillante mini Cooper plateado estacionado al otro lado de la calle y encendió el motor. La canción de aquella cantante extravagante que tanto estaba de moda inundó el pequeño lugar. Rápido cambio de estación para escuchar las noticias matutinas y se integró a la multitud de coches de la avenida principal, recordando que dentro de solo tres meses estaría casada y pronto dejaría de ser Haruno Sakura para ser con orgullo Sakura de Uzumaki o tal vez, Uzumaki Sakura. No lo sabía con exactitud pero pensar en ello hacía que el estómago se le encogiera con alegría y un calor indescriptible le subiera hasta el pecho.

Después de todo amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo a Naruto. Era su primer amor. Lo había conocido cuando cumplió los dieciocho. Ella era una chica reservada, hasta cierto punto seria, con un sentido del buen comportamiento bastante estricto sin embargo aquel día se había dejado llevar por las artimañas de Ino, su mejor amiga para que la acompañase a una carrera de automóviles. Hoy día daba gracias a eso, de no ser así nunca lo habría conocido. Pues él era un chico atrevido y apasionado, que difícilmente encajaría en el ambiente que ella frecuentaba. Le gustaban los automóviles tanto casi como a Sakura lo libros y poseía un hermoso Ford Grand Torino color azul eléctrico en perfectas condiciones, con asientos forrados de cuero negro. Lugar donde ambos perdieron la virginidad. Y también donde cinco años después Naruto le pidió matrimonio. Ese coche era como su baúl de los recuerdos.

El sonido de su celular la hizo desprenderse de sus cavilaciones. Sin quitar la vista del camino buscó a tientas en el asiento copiloto su teléfono y activó el 'manos libres'.

—¡Mujer, te estoy esperando desde que abrí la boutique! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?—gritó una chillona voz femenina.

—Lo sé Ino, lo sé. Pero tuve que esperar a Naruto. Ya sabes que con todo el trabajo que tiene ahora apenas le queda tiempo para esto de la boda.

— ¡Ya me lo suponía, ese tonto! ¿Segura que te quieres casar con él? Que mira, Tengo un par de amigos que te caerían perfectos. Uno de ellos es cejudo y algo loco pero muy simpático….

Sakura sonrió, ya se le había olvidado el enojo a su amiga y ahora, como siempre, le decía los contras de casarse con Naruto y si le presentaba a fulano o a perengano. Desde el principio Ino no estaba de acuerdo con su relación pero Sakura estaba ya tan acostumbrada que se limitó a escucharla sin prestar atención mientras conducía cuando de pronto, miró por el espejo retrovisor y reparó en que un coche con los vidrios polarizados la seguía muy de cerca.

Probó con cambiar de carril pero el conductor se las ingenió para seguirle el ritmo y pegársele por detrás. Asustada e imaginando lo peor se metió en la primera calle que vio. No conocía muy bien el rumbo pero por lo que podía ver no era una calle muy transitada, lo que aumentó su nerviosismo pues el automóvil seguía tras de ella.

—Ino, tengo que colgar.

—¿Eh, porque?— preguntó la chica, irritada porque cortara de pronto la conversación.

—Por nada, sólo no es seguro que hable por teléfono y maneje al mismo tiempo. Llego en quince minutos.

Subió todos sus cristales y puso seguro, rezando interiormente porque fuera una paranoia suya. Miró de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor con la esperanza de que se hubiera esfumado cuando de pronto sintió un impacto en la parte delantera. Un frío estremecedor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando un segundo coche se estrelló de frente con el de ella. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o hacer algo por impedirlo, todo le pareció tan rápido y tan lento a la vez.

Dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a ella a paso veloz. Uno de ellos rompió el cristal con su codo y la obligó a salir del auto mientras el otro la apuntaba con un arma. Sintió perfectamente como fue arrastrada al automóvil que la siguió desde un principio y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue del olor penetrante de cloroformo entrando por su nariz. Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**.**

**N**aruto estaba en medio de una junta muy importante. Su compañía había sido declarada la promotora de autos más destacada del momento en Japón y un empresario europeo se había visto interesado en hacer negocios. Él, como presidente de la empresa debía tomar las decisiones más importantes. Y ésta era una de ellas.

Se alisó elegantemente el cabello y recargó el mentón sobre sus nudillos, mirando fijamente al hombre pelirrojo que tenía al frente.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa de mi propuesta, señor Uzumaki?— dijo con una sonrisa y acento muy marcado —Yo le proveeré los materiales de más alta calidad a un bajo costo.

—Eso suena muy bien, ¿pero qué gana usted?— objetó el rubio con aire diplomático.

—Por cada coche vendido usted me dará el cuarenta por ciento de la ganancia.

Naruto alzó una ceja. Ya había salido el peine. No podía creer que tan buena oferta no tuviera su inconveniente.

—Lo siento, señor Koplowitz. Eso me es imposible. La compañía saldría perdiendo.

—¡Vamos! Tú y yo sabemos que los metales más resistentes se consiguen en el occidente y para ustedes resulta costoso conseguirlos, ¡Yo te los estoy casi obsequiando!

—Lo sé, pero es un alto precio a pagar. Si se hacen cuentas y acumulando todo ese dinero tras un largo periodo es la cuarta parte de la ganancia de nuestra compañía. Lo siento, simplemente tengo que declinar su oferta.

—Está bien. El treinta y cinco por ciento e incluso veré la forma de que sus automóviles se extiendan al mercado europeo.

El rubio se quedó pensativo, sin asentir o negar.

—Lo hablaré con mi vicepresidente y los demás.

El señor Koplowitz se dio por satisfecho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le estrechó la mano antes de levantarse y arreglarse el saco.

—No lo piense mucho, jovencito— añadió con entusiasmo—, Vamos, Hared.

Un hombre joven que lo acompañaba se incorporó también y tomó el portafolio que traía consigo antes de reverenciarlo. Cuando los vio salir de su oficina dio un prolongado suspiró y se restregó las manos contra el rostro. Todo era tan duro, al menos para él, que apenas estaba aprendiendo como manejar los asuntos empresariales. A pesar de que su padre se había esmerado en enseñarle a la perfección era obvio que lo suyo no era construir coches, sólo manejarlos.

Tomó un sorbo al café que había mantenido intacto durante toda la reunión y se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Hinata?

La chica que había estado presente todo el tiempo, pero que sin embargo no había dicho ni una sola palabra se estremeció levemente al oír su nombre y se incorporó para ir al lado de su jefe.

—Yo… yo creo que es una buena propuesta. Aunque el resultado sería casi como hacer socio al señor Koplowitz.

—Y lo es. Pero en realidad no sé, aún tengo mis dudas, creo que lo hablaré con Shikamaru, él es el genio aquí, ya sabes.

La menuda morena asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

—En fin, necesito una aspirina, ¡y un buen plato de ramen de cerdo! ¿Sería mucho pedir que me trajeras ambas cosas a mi despacho?

Ella sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza —, En un momento se los llevo, jefe.

—Naruto, dime Naruto.

—Sí, jefe… Naruto.

Él rió divertido mientras la chica salía ruborizada con su larga cabellera negra ondeando por detrás. Ella era así, tímida y hasta a veces un poco tontarrona sin embargo Naruto no conocía a una persona tan eficaz. Por eso la había contratado. Cuando tomaba confianza demostraba lo inteligente que era.

Una llamada a su celular disipó sus pensamientos. Sacó con dificultad el aparato que tenía guardado en una funda en su cinturón y vio el número. Era Sakura. Con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad respondió al instante.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Ya fuiste a la boutique de Ino por tu vestido?

—Cállate imbécil y escucha con atención —escupió mezquinamente un hombre del otro lado, tomándolo por sorpresa— Tenemos secuestrada a tu mujer. Sabemos quién eres, donde vives y cuánto eres capaz de dar, así que no queremos nada de pendejadas. El asunto es sencillo; nos das el dinero en el menor tiempo posible si quieres volverla a ver con vida. Y nada de llamar a la policía, cabrón, porque la que lo pagará es ella. Esto es sólo un aviso, te volveré a hablar en tres horas.

Y colgaron.

* * *

**.**

¿Qué les pareció? Aún no aparece Sasuke, lo sé, pero no desesperen, lo verán en el siguiente capítulo en todo su esplendor. Y pues… eso es todo por el momento, ahora no tengo mucho que decir. Las quiero mucho, les mando muchos abrazos y espero leerlas pronto. Gracias de nuevo por leerme. :D

Por cada review que me mandes te dejaré jugar semana inglesa con Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Deidara e Itachi (pero no Gaara, el es mío :D)


End file.
